Oral Fixation
by bio-damper
Summary: YAOI. LightxL. "I'm aware of Light's mental capabilities," L began in a low alluring tone, "but even I admit to wondering how a genius like yourself would go about having a shower without undressing first?"


Don't own Death Note. I own a Death Note book though. So ha.

Warning - this fic is rated M. Yaoi'n'stuff

* * *

**Oral Fixation**

**

* * *

**

The rustling noise had been bothering Light for some time now.

It was coming from Ryuzaki's direction (seeing as he was the only one in the investigation room besides himself). Light, the well mannered student he was, pointedly ignored the distraction, and continued searching through the Kira files.

Ten minutes later, the sound had not ceased. Light had totally given up looking for clues on the case and was now sitting stiffly on his chair, staring at the computer screen with unfocused eyes, and crushing his mouse with his right hand. He was using all of his quickly depleting will power, and concentration to not look over at what the detective was doing beside him. He knew L was trying to spite him into asking him to be quiet, or provoke him into stop working. Then he would _somehow _- no doubt using his super-human powers of deduction - translate that into a sign that he was in fact the supernatural killer known as _Kira_, and _then _convert that into some (quite possibly _random_) percentage, adding it all up to the ever rising possibility that he was Kira.

Rustle.

"Relax Light," he thought to himself, "it's just another one of Ryuzaki's games."

_Rustle_.

It sounded like tin foil.

_"What? Tin foil?"_ Light caught himself before he could turn around.

_"Just concentrate. He wants you to turn around."_

_Rustle_.

Light stole a glance at the clock on the computer monitor.

_"Fifteen minutes!?"_ It had been fifteen minutes since the noise had started?

Rustle.

_"I know Ryuzaki can be pretty weird, he's never this damn annoying!"_

_Rustle._

A muscle in Light's jaw twitched.

_Rustle_.

"Ryuza-"

"Light?"

Light spun around to face the detective, only to find that L had snuck up on him - his inquisitive face mere inches from his own.

Light yelped and fell out of his chair onto the floor, inadvertently yanking the chain that connected the two together. Ryuzaki did not fall from his perch on top of the swivel chair, but merely glided along the smooth floor, and stopping next to Light.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Light."

Light sat up quickly, with a grimace.

"It's okay, Ryuzaki."

L nodded blankly, but made no move to get down from the chair, or to help Light back up.

Sighing, Light stood up, and picked up his chair which had toppled over. L's eyes followed his movements. If the man was capable of expressing any emotion, Light might have thought he looked slightly amused.

Sitting back down in his seat, Light turned back to L.

"Did you want something, Ryuzaki?"

L paused before answering. "Yes Light, I was wondering if you could help me with something." He stuck his hand in his pocket, and fumbled about before delicately pulling something out.

"I've been having a bit of trouble with this...would you mind helping?"

L shoved the object into Light's hand.

Light stared at it in disbelief.

It was a large Easter egg.

"Umm..."

"The wrapper," L pointed out to a confused Light, "it's been giving me some grief. It keeps ripping, and it seems there is more than a single layer. I wouldn't bother you, but I really don't feel think my digestive system could handle tin foil."

Light was pretty sure L's digestive system could handle just about anything, but unwrapped the chocolate treat anyways. Wordlessly, he handed it back to L. The detective's eyes widened considerably, and his face lit up, as if Light was giving him the most precious thing in the world, and not just an Easter egg.

"My, look at this talent! Light's fingers are very adept." Ryuzaki said, spinning around to face his computer once again.

"No problem," Light said turning his attention back to the Kira files, "let's finish this work before sunrise, okay Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, of course."

Finally, L had stopped fooling around. Light shook his head, a slight smirk on his features. It was baffling at times how distracted the detective could get over something so simple...

_Slurp._

Light cringed. _"No way..."_

Unable to bear it any longer, Light severed his gaze from the screen, and turned ever so slightly, and silently towards the figure opposite him.

L was hunched over on his seat, seemingly fixated by the candy in his hands. Wordlessly, he bent down and started to lap at the chocolate shell. Slightly softened, L sucked the top of the egg before scraping his teeth gently down the length of it. He closed his eyes, savouring the rich taste, before swallowing it whole.

Light uttered a soft groan. This was going to be a long night.

L's eyes snapped open in surprise. After several long moments of exploring the egg's surface with his tongue, he had discovered that it had a caramel filling.

Actually, the sweet substance was dribbling down Ryuzaki's fingers from a small crack in the surface. Without hesitation, L ruthlessly bit into the egg, revealing its creamy innards. After cleaning up the mess that that overflowed on his hands, he returned his attention to the egg.

Light found himself holding his breath as L cautiously dipped a single digit into the exposed caramel. Without ever relinquishing his gaze from his new obsession, the dark haired detective began to spread it slowly - no - _agonizingly _over his lips, before licking it up hungrily.

Light's mouth was completely dry. Damn L. Why was it that everything he did was so horribly...complicated?_ (And why, for that matter, did Light find it so damn suggestive?)_

_

* * *

  
_

A tongue flashed out, at first dipping experimentally into the egg, but then snaking its way down ever deeper. Swirling around inside, scooping up every bit of the delectable stuff. Little panting noises could be heard from L's throat, as he struggled to devour every last bit.

Finally, the detective devoured the last bit of the treat. Sighing contentedly he leaned forwards on the edge of his chair, resting his chin on in between his knees, and letting the chocolate melt in his warm mouth.

After several moments, Ryuzaki took note of the absolute silence in the room: the absence of the clatter of keys, the creak of a leather seat, or the occasional click of a mouse. But most importantly, the absence of Light's all-important, _opinions _on anything that came into some degree of contact with the Kira investigation.

L was a bit astonished when he saw Light slumped in his chair, glazed eyes looking straight at him unashamedly.

"Light?"

No response.

"Earth to Light Yagami..."

Light blinked. Once. Twice. And then stood up. "I'm going to take a shower."

He started walking towards the stairs, when the chain reached its limit and he came to a stop.

L moaned. It seemed going to the shower also meant that he would have to get up. The detective half-heartedly got to his feet and the pair made their way to the elevator: L shuffling slowly, and Light striding quickly, and then having to wait for the other man to catch up.

* * *

Light irritatedly jabbed the up button, and entered the elevator as soon as it came to a halt.

There was an awkward silence in the confined area. Light was partially angry at L...he knew the man would do something incredibly weird just to provoke a reaction from him. What worried Light was that L actually got a reaction from him: an incredibly uncomfortable and confusing one...

"Light, you look rather uneasy. Is something bothering you?"

There was an electronic beep: 5th floor.

_"Why yes, L,"_ Light thought, _"how nice of you to notice. I think I'm falling for a complete and utterly emotionless nutcase who practically makes love to everything he eats and who hasn't seen the light of day for god knows how many years. He also thinks I'm a perfect little mass murderer but other that, I'm fine, completely fine."_

* * *

So you've finished the chapter. Your head is swirling full of suggestions, feelings, impressions!! Don't let these pesky thoughts bother you any more...just press the "review" button on your left side of your screen! Tell the public what you think! *wipes foam from mouth* was that too pushy? Ah well.

Anyways, i hope you liked my little fic. I had a fun time writing it. However, I'm unsure if I should continue it, or just leave it alone. If I were to continue it, there are many directions I could take it in, and I haven't really decided on the genre yet...angst? (There is never enough angst. NEVER) fluffy (pretty unusual for a death note, but whatever...we are now in the realms of fanfiction). Romance, tragedy, hurt/comfort...the list goes on. If you have any suggestions, let me know :)

Also, if you haven't gotten it yet...and you need it spelt out for you...this fic will contain yaoi in the next chapter :D

Thanks for reading

-biodamper


End file.
